


Restless

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: If anyone knows how to deal with sleep problems; it's Will Graham
Relationships: Will Graham & Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Restless

Only in the last couple of years had you had a problem with sleep paralysis. As a matter of fact, the first time it happened you weren’t sure what to think. It was one of the most terribly uncomfortable feelings in the world. The concept of being fully awake, yet unable to move or do anything was scary enough as a thought. Now imagine it actually happening to you. You were completely vulnerable and unable to do anything if danger came your way. 

The first time you were able to brush it off as perhaps you had a bad dream that just felt like it was real. Unfortunately, the second and third time it happened ruled out that theory. It would often come and go. You would go through phases where it would be bad for a period of time and then it would improve. It was very inconsistent and quite honestly put a damper on your life. Sleep paralysis was not beneficial in any way and it made you afraid to go to bed at night. 

It got to the point where you slept only when you absolutely couldn’t stay awake anymore and even then you silently prayed for even 2 hours of peaceful sleep. Will had definitely started to notice something was off. He was very observant when it came to you, so there wasn’t much that slipped by him. Your lack of sleep had caused many obvious changes. If the dark circles under your eyes weren’t a strong enough testament to your sleepiness then your crankiness definitely was. 

You were snapping at people left and right, people you previously would’ve never dared to talk back to. You were absolutely irritated beyond belief. Will didn’t take it personally, he knew something had you acting this way. He watched you over the course of the day. He noted how you were physically slower with delayed reactions. He also realized that you had been zoning out much more than normal. Your eyes had the slightest redness to them that could easily be missed. 

His conclusion: he estimated that you hadn’t slept well for at least 2 weeks. 

Will definitely had his fair share of sleep issues. When he was first recruited back into the FBI, he was plagued by nightmares. So much so that he avoided sleep to attempt to keep the nightmares at bay. He knew the psychological effects that could be had on a person when not well rested. Thankfully, he had his ways of ensuring a decent night of sleep.

You had gotten into bed about 45 minutes before him in hopes of maybe having a nice slumber if you turn in early for the night. However, the fear of having a sleep paralysis episode kept you from getting any shut eye. Around 10:30, you felt the other side of the mattress dip as he crawled into his side. You were facing away from him with a fixed gaze on the wall in front of you. This was how it usually went. You stayed quiet and still to give the impression that you were asleep, while he actually slept a full night. Usually, he’d kiss your temple and turn away to his respective side. Although, tonight was different. Instead of turning the other way, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. 

“[Y/N],” He said getting your attention; “I know you’re awake.” 

You nodded, taking his hand into yours and tracing the outlines of it. Something you only did when you had something on your mind. You knew that he had figured out your dilemma. He usually kept his confrontations until the morning. 

“I can’t sleep.” You admitted. 

“I know. I can tell,” He said speaking into the back of your head; “What’s keeping you up?”

You sighed heavily. It was somewhat hard to describe. You were awake, but not awake. You can’t move, but you weren’t asleep. It was tricky to explain correctly and even harder to explain the fear that came with it. The sheer panic of being aware of your surroundings but stuck in place. Sometimes the hallucinations that came with it were enough to keep you awake for weeks. 

“You’re familiar with sleep paralysis, right?” You asked, knowing that he more than likely was. 

“Yes. That’s when you can’t move or speak but you’re conscious, correct?”

“Pretty much. I’ve struggled with it for a few years. Recently, it’s been really bad and I’m…afraid to sleep. I hate the feeling of it.” You confessed. 

He was listening carefully, taking it all in. He had sleep paralysis from time to time. Usually when he was stressed. 

“When you have an episode, is it when you’re waking up or falling asleep?” He asked in attempt to get to the bottom of your problem.

“Sometimes either, but usually when I wake up.” 

His hands were rubbing your arms gently as he spoke. If you weren’t going to sleep then neither was he. He didn’t want you to be alone with your thoughts. 

“There’s steps you can take to reduce your risk. There’s also things you can do while you’re having an episode to make it end faster.” He began to say.

He ushered you to turn to face him. That’s when he really saw how tired you actually were. He felt horrible at seeing your tired eyes and sluggish appearance.

“Don’t try to fall asleep too fast. Let yourself naturally wind down and you’ll drift into it,” He explained; “If you are having an episode, try not to panic. I know it’s easier said than done. Remind yourself that despite the fact that you can’t move, you’re still totally safe and nothing that you may see or hear is real. Beginning with your toes to your shoulders, try to relax every muscle in your body to either put you back to sleep or cause your motion to come back.” 

You were listening to every word of this. You were desperate for some help. 

“If nothing else, know that I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He said kissing your forehead.

A gentle warmth rushed over you. He was always so tentative with you. He treated you as if you were the most valuable person in the world. You found comfort in that. His protection over you was very reassuring. You were grateful that he was sharing his tips to help battle your sleep issues. It really meant a lot. 

“Thanks, Will. I just hope I can at least get some sleep tonight.” You stated.

He nodded, tucking your head under his chin and stroking your back softly. You were already beginning to feel lulled to dreamland. 

“I’ll hold you until you fall asleep. Just relax and let yourself drift off,” He advised; “I’m right here.”

You felt your eyelids become heavy as they fluttered shut. His warmth radiating onto you was better than any blanket. You listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat as your mind began to fuzz over and fall asleep. Will knew you were asleep when your body went slightly limp against him. He didn’t try to sleep for another hour or so to assure that you felt safe. That’s all he ever wanted. To care for you and offer you a sense of security. 

He didn’t dare try to move in fear of waking you up. So he laid there completely still until he himself fell asleep. That was his idea of perfection. 

You in his arms and a good, full night of sleep.


End file.
